The Land Before Time (Reboot)
The Land Before Time is a upcoming animated adventure drama film Directed by Don Bluth. It is reboot of The Land Before Time film series. Plot Like the original movie, the narrator explains how this was a time before humans, including the various animals, were around, "in the time of the dinosaurs". The scene then moves onto Littlefoot's family (his mom and grandparents) and Littlefoot's hatching from his egg. After Littlefoot starts to take a nap on his mother's back, Littlefoot's father, Bron, returns to his mate and sees his son for the first time. Years later... Littlefoot is now older, and learns about the Great Valley from his parents and grandparents. He encounters Cera, who tries to attack him, until her father intervenes; whereupon both of Littlefoot's parents name different kinds of dinosaurs - Ceratopsians, Stegosaurs, Pterosaurs, Hadrosaurs - and state that each has historically remained apart. Both of Littlefoot's grandparents then go on to say that once they reach the Great Valley, they can be together with these other dinosaurs. Next day, Littlefoot meets Ducky, a young Parasaurolophus, who got seperated from her parents and siblings. Littlefoot offers to help her, and then they both discover a Stegosaurus hatchling, whom Ducky names Spike. Littlefoot then hears his parents calling and has to go, but wishes Ducky luck in finding her family and possibly Spike's, since Spike is joined by his new family. Later on, Tippy, Mr. Thick-nose, Ozzie and Strut, Wild-arms, Pterano and other heroes join the group Later that afternoon, Littlefoot meets another Apatosaurus close to his age, Ali. The Old One, leader of a herd of migrating Apatosaurus offers Littlefoot's family to join them, also stating that in her old age that they will make the Great Valley their permenant home. Littlefoot's family accepts the offer, since they're going the same way. Over the course of their journey to the Great Valley, Littlefoot and Ali grow to be very close. The Old One also mentions that they will need to be careful in that a very dangerous Tyrannosaurus rex named Red Claw is close to their part of the land. Now, it's up to Littlefoot, his father Bron, as well as Chomper, his family and his friends to defeat Red-claw, avenge the death of Littlefoot's mother, finding a new stepmother, and save their home as well as defending the sharp-tooth of the mysterious beyond More ideas are sure to be coming soon.... Main characters * Littlefoot (Felix Avitia) * Ali (Ariel Winter) * Cera (Grey Griffin) * Ducky (LeShawn Jefferies) * Petrie (Tom Kenny) * Spike (Robbie Daymond) * Chomper (Max Charles) * Guido (Billy West) * Ruby (Andrea Baker) * Wild Arms (Kieth Ferguson) * Hyp (Greg Cipes) * Mutt (Dave B. Mitchell) * Nod (Dante Basco) Other characters * Apatosaurus Herd ** Old One (Helen Miren): Wise leader of the herd. ** Littlefoot's family *** Mother (Evangeline Lilly): Littlefoot's caring mother. *** Step-mother (Cate Blanchet), Little-foot's new stepmother *** Bron (Chris Hemsworth): Littlefoot's father. *** Grandma and Grandpa (Ian McKellen and Angela Lansbury): Littlefoot's grandparents. *** Friends *** the Rainbow-faces (Martin Freeman and Jasika Nichole), two friendly smooth-talking Gallimimus *** Ozzie and Strut (Samuel L. Jackson and Michael B. Jordan), two Sturthiomimus who've sacrificed egg-eating for a omnivorous diet of small animals, insects and plants ** Ali's mother (Emmanule Chirqui) * Cera's family ** Topsy (John Goodman): Cera's father. ** Tria (Rosane Barr): Unlike the film series, Tria is Cera's birth mother. ** Tricia: Cera's baby sister. * Ducky's family ** Ducky's mother (Toks Olagundoyle) ** Ducky's brothers and sisters ** Spike's new family ** Spike's stepfather (Fred Tatasciore) and stepmother (Edie McClurg) * Petrie's Pternaodon family ** (all voiced by Tom Kenny) siblings * Tippy, a female Stegosaurus who lives with her herd * Mr. Thick-nose (Morgan Freeman), a large Pachyrhinosaurus who lives with his herd, and speaks like Scrooge Mc-Duck from Disney's Ducktales series * Chomper's family ** Chomper's mom (Vanessa Marshall): A female Tyrannosaurus ** Chomper's dad (Steven Blum): A male Tyrannosaurus * Ruby's family-a Oviraptor group, including mom, dad, and her two brothers Villains * Red Claw (Benedict Cumberbatch): The main antagonist, a Tyrannotitan, who gained his scar from a fight with a Spinosaurus, and is more dangerous from his craving for Titan Blood. * Screech and Thud (Andy Serkis and Tony Todd): The secondary villains of the film. Based on the velociraptors of the same names. Notes/References * Unlike the original film, film and TV series, the dinosaurs refer to each others' species like we humans do - Apatosaurus, Triceratops, etc. * In TLBT 10: The Great Longneck Migration, Bron left his mate before Littlefoot was an egg. Instead in this movie, Bron immediately returns after his son hatches. * In this movie, Littlefoot's father and grandparents have equal screentime with Littlefoot's mother - more lines and whatnot. * Whereas Littlefoot and Ducky meet after his mother's death, they meet before it happens in this version. * Littlefoot and Ali meet in a similar fashion to Disney's Bambi. * Old One and Ali's herd are not related to Littlefoot's Grandparents. * Red Claw in this story is a combination of himself and the Sharptooth from the first film - his body being the same dark green as Sharptooth, with the same red gash that Red Claw in the TV series has. He also has the same colored eyes of his TV counterpart - his left eye being red and his right eye being yellow. Also in this story, Red Claw has the distinction of being the "biggest, meanest and most ferocious predator ever", like the T-rex in Grandpa's story of the Lone Dinosaur in "TLBT 6: The Secret of Saur-us rock * Chomper's mom and dad in the story are a combination of Boris and Doloris Tyrannosaurus from Dinosaur Train and Butch, the large male T-rex from The Good Dinosaur * The names of the mother and grandparents of Littlefoot will be revealed * In the credits, is see a shadows of Simba and Bambi in his child form, this as a part of Disney with Universal for his fans including NostalgiaChills * In a big fight scene, Littlefoot avenges his mother's death and shouts "This is for my mother!!" as he whacks Red-claw * After defeating Red-claw and his fast-biters, for now, Chomper's T-rex parents roar in triumph, whilst Littlefoot gets a new stepmother, who sounds and talks just like his mother. However, her first line is "I'm your new stepmother. Meanwhile, Spike gets some new Stegosaurus parents, as Tippy and her stegosaurus group cheer. Category:IMAX films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Universal Pictures Category:Don Bluth films Category:Flash Animation Category:Prehistoric fantasy Category:Reboot Category:Reboots Category:The Land Before Time